La importancia del primer beso
by Giselle Valle
Summary: Su primer beso no había sido bien planeado y tal vez no había sido perfecto, pero definitivamente había sido memorable, después de todo el primer beso sí importa.


**¡Chicas!, ¿ya han dado su primer beso?, estudios demuestran que el 95% de la población de entre 13 y 18 años ya han dado su primer beso, pero solo un 10% de estos alega habérselo dado a la persona indicada o que el beso fue un buen recuerdo.**

**Pero si tú eres de ese 5% que no has dado tu primer beso, y tampoco quieres entra en el 90% que no tuvo un resultado satisfactorio, te invitamos a seguir los siguientes 5 pasos para tener tú primer beso perfecto.**

Chiyo: Qué tontería.

**Decía la peli naranja después de leer el artículo de la revista que su amiga Hinata le había entregado.**

Hinata: Vamos Chiyo, probablemente tú y Nozaki son los únicos en toda la escuela que no han tenido su primer beso.

Chiyo: Por favor, por supuesto que ya he tenido mi primer beso.

Hinata: ¿Enserio? ¿Tú y Nozaki por fin tuvieron su primer beso?

Chiyo: SIP.

Hinata: ¿Y cuándo fue?

Chiyo: Hace 3 noches.

Hinata: ¿Y cómo fue?

Chiyo: Era de noche, y yo me desperté porque alguien tocaba la puerta y al abrirla, estaba Nozaki-kun usando un yelmo mientras montaba en un corcel blanco.

Hinata: ¿Un yelmo?, ¿un caballo?

Chiyo: Si, luego se bajó y me beso.

Hinata: ¿Y después?

Chiyo: Nada, mi despertador sonó y tuve que levantarme o llegaría tarde.

Hinata: Pero tú, ¿Eres tonta? O ¿Qué te pasa?

Chiyo: ¿Qué?

Hinata: Un beso en tus sueños no cuenta, ya decía yo que el yelmo y el caballo eran cosas demasiado increíbles para un tipo como Nozaki.

**Dijo esto último en un susurro.**

Chiyo: Hablas como si tú ya hubieses dado tu primer beso.

Hinata: Hola, ya di mi primer beso, te hable de ello, pero tú estabas muy ocupada espiando a Nozaki.

Chiyo: Y-y-yo no espió a Nozaki kun, s-s-solamente lo observo de l-l-lejos.

Hinata: Claro, y la mejor forma de ''observar '' al chico que te gusta, es subida en un árbol del patio con unos binoculares.

Chiyo: Y-yo bueno.

Hinata: Ya déjalo, eres tú después de todo, el primer beso con Nozaki, de aquí a mil años.

**Dijo la pelinegra antes de irse, Chiyo se quedó sola con la revista entre sus manos, no podía ser cierto, el primer beso no podía ser tan importante o… sí.**

**Ella iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela durante el receso, pensando en las palabras de su amiga, y lo escrito en la revista, no era que importara mucho pero la tenía inquieta, se detuvo en una esquina, para oír de lo que hablaba una pareja que parecía pelear.**

El: ¿Qué te pasa? es solo un beso.

Ella: ¡No pienso darle mi primer beso a un idiota simplón como tú!

El: No seas exagerada, es solo un beso.

Ella: ¡El primer beso es lo más importante!

**Chiyo se fue del lugar, maldición, el primer beso no podía ser tan importante o… sí.**

**Las clases iniciaron nuevamente, la pobre Chiyo no pudo ni siquiera almorzar de tan pensativa que estaba, el profesor se había retrasado por lo que los alumnos se habían reunido en grupitos para platicar.**

Seo: Oye que te pasa.

Chiyo: Nada importante.

Seo: Vamos, sabes que me lo puedes contar todo.

Chiyo: …

Seo: Soy tu mejor amiga, ¿no es así?

Chiyo: Oye ¿qué tan importante es el primer beso?

Seo: Eso es una tontería.

Chiyo: ¿Enserio?

**Chiyo estaba feliz, ella lo sabía el primer beso no era tan importante, y si Seo lo decía era porque es cierto, ¿verdad?**

Seo: Además no hay nada más hermosos que una chica virgen de labios, como yo.

**Dijo sacando a flote su peculiar egocentrismo.**

**En ese momento Chiyo sintió como el peso (decepción) que sentía regreso a sus hombros, como era posible que la gran Seo no hubiese besado tampoco a nadie.**

Chiyo: Es que… todas las demás chicas ya han besado a alguien y parece que me lo echan en cara.

Seo: ¿Puedes echar en cara haber besado a alguien?

Chiyo: Al parecer.

Wakamatsu: Chicas no han visto a Nozaki, quiero saber si quiere jugar con el equipó en el entrenamiento de mañana…

**Los ojos de Chiyo estaban se abrieron como dos enormes platos al ver esa escena frente a ella, su amiga Seo había jalado por la corbata a Wakamatsu y lo había besado en los labios, el beso duro solo unos segundos, al separarse el pobre Wakamatsu estaba en shock con un aura azul rodeándolo, mientras parecía que a eso le salían brillitos rosa por todo el cuerpo.**

Seo: Ahora la bella y hermosa seo es toda una mujer.

Wakamatsu: M-mi p-primes b-beso.

Seo: Ah ¿también era tu primer beso?

Wakamatsu: Tu bruja desalmada como osas haber tomado mi primer preciado beso, el que guardaba para mi hermosa Lorelei.

**Wakamatsu parecía estar histérico con sus dos manos cubriendo su al parecer sonrojado rostro, mientras que Seo, se limpiaba su oreja con el dedo meñique.**

Seo: En todo caso deberías estará agradecido, tuviste la dicha de probar los labios virginales de una chica tan increíble como yo.

**Wakamatsu comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo como una señorita en apuros, a lo que Seo le causo mucha gracia y decidió seguirlo, dejando a Chiyo y al resto del salón en shock.**

Chiyo: ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?

**El timbre sonó nuevamente era el último receso del día y tenía planeado ir a hablar con Mikorin acerca del primer beso, pero con quien se topo fue con nada más y nada menos que con Kashima.**

Chiyo: Kashima-kun.

**Chiyo denotaba felicidad en su rostro.**

Kashima: Ah, Chiyo te andaba buscando. Dice sempai que si quieres ir a ayudar a…

**Fue interrumpida por Chiyo que comenzó a hablar como loca.**

Chiyo: ¡Dime Kashima kun!, en el club de teatro se besan mucho ¿Verdad?

Kashima: En realidad nos aseguramos que no hayan besos o si los hay que sean en la mejilla mano o frente, sempai dice que no quiere que ninguna chica o chico se vea obligado a besar a alguien, después de todo un beso es algo muy importante, más si es el primero de la persona.

Chiyo: Maldición, eso significa que yo que no eh dado mi primer beso no puedo considerarme una mujer verdadera, pero, por que tiene que ser tan importante el primer beso, esta decidido hare de mi primer beso algo maravillosos, lo siento Kashima-kun dile a sempai que no puedo ayudar.

**Chiyo dijo eso antes de salir corriendo en dirección a quien sabe dónde.**

Kashima: Ya veo, el primer beso es algo muy importante, el pobre sempai con esa cara de estreñido que tiene seguro no ha tenido su primer beso aun, entonces… yo me asegurare de que sempai se sienta como toda una princesa al recibir su primer beso… haya voy sempai le daré un primer beso inolvidable.

**Salió corriendo Kashima al lado contrario de Chiyo.**

**El toque de clases había sonado y Chiyo no había conseguido encontrar a Nozaki-kun y a nadie parecía importarle pues cada vez que preguntaba por el la gente le salía con el nuevo rumor que circulaba ''el príncipe del club de drama había sido llevado a un hospital inconsciente después de recibir una paliza por parte del presidente del club de drama, ya que la chica había salido corriendo de quien sabe dónde y lo había besado en pleno escenario frente a todo mundo'' Chiyo esperaba ansiosa el toque de final de clase 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 al nomas sonar el timbre Chiyo salió disparada como nunca lo había hecho en su vida y se dirigió a la salida, y espero a que, uno por uno los alumnos abandonaran el recinto estudiantil.**

**Ya habían pasado 2 horas del toque de salida y Nozaki-kun no salía, a Chiyo estaba que se moría de los nervios, Nozaki-kun no pertenecía a ningún club y no era de los que tuviera problemas con maestros, entonces que demonios era lo que lo retrasaba tanto.**

**Bien, si Nozaki-kun no salía ella iría por él, entro nuevamente al recinto y busco uno a uno por todos los salones hasta por fin dar con el chico de sus sueños.**

**Hay estaba, dormido en la azotea, la entrega del último capítulo del manga había sido hace poco y como si no fuera suficiente tuvo que diseñar una portada a color para el nuevo tomo, probablemente no había tenido tiempo de dormir durante quien sabe cuántas noches.**

**El hecho de que el chico se hallara dormido le resultaba perfecto, solo debía acercarse y besarlo, ella estaba totalmente decidida, a hacerlo. **

**Camino a paso lento hacia él y con mucho cuidado se sentó en el regazo de él, sus labios estaban a tan escasos centímetros, pero… no podía hacerlo, simplemente no tenía el valor necesario para hacerlo.**

Chiyo: No puedo, mi primer beso tendrá que esperar.

**Chiyo estaba dispuesta a levantarse cuando sintió que algo la tomo por las caderas mientras algo en su nuca la hiso pegar sus labios a los del chico que tenía enfrente, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, el beso fue de lo más inocente posible y duro solo unos segundos pero ella sintió que volaba.**

**Al separarse abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la realidad aquello que la había detenido de las caderas para que no se levanta y aquello que la hiso abalanzarse hacia Nozaki-kun eran las manos del propio Nozaki-kun, Chiyo estaba súper sonrojada, no sabía que decir, el ambiente era un poco tenso, y el primero en hablar fue Nozaki.**

Nozaki: Si quieres besar a alguien solo hazlo, no lo pienses mucho.

**Después de eso Nozaki la aparto de enzima de el con cuidado, se levantó y salió de la azotea.**

Chiyo: Nozaki-kun me beso.

**Su primer beso no había sido bien planeado y tal vez no había sido perfecto, pero definitivamente había sido memorable, después de todo el primer beso sí importa.**


End file.
